


Он выбрал жизнь

by Lady_Di



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Di/pseuds/Lady_Di
Summary: На этот раз Стив сделал все, что мог, теперь настала очередь Баки: либо схватиться за протянутую руку, либо, как тогда, той проклятой осенью сорок четвертого, упасть во льды. Снова.





	

Сегодня Стив Роджерс, моральный идеалист и воплощение чести целой нации, сознательно предал одного друга, чтобы спасти другого. Опустив скверные подробности, но приняв во внимание определяющий факт, что оба в конце остались живы, он снова мог дышать. Кажется, впервые за невероятно долгие и напряженные дни. На избитое тело Капитана нещадно давила новая порция вины весом в пару десятков тонн, за ним множились долги один неоплатнее другого, но, в общем и целом, это ли не лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать в сложившихся обстоятельствах?  
  
Очевидно, он все же нарисовал жирный крест на порядком осточертевшей славе, сменив почетное звание героя на неприглядное клеймо преступника. Зато отвоевал жизнь друга, и даже теперь, на фоне всех долгоиграющих последствий, это казалось правильно. Потому что Баки выжил. И, находясь без сознания в джете на пути по координатам, известным одному лишь пилоту, он совершенно точно никуда не мог сбежать. И вроде никто даже не палил по ним вслед.  
  
Кроме того, что ТʼЧалла вытащил их из великого сибирского «нигде», он еще предложил им убежище и помощь, что в их конкретной ситуации казалось почти странно. Но даже если у Капитана и возникли к Его Величеству справедливые вопросы, он их не озвучил, прекрасно понимая, что и так задолжал слишком много. Не за само спасение, а скорее за негласное правосудие, которое все же свершилось, и за человечность, которая так внезапно оказалась сильнее кровной мести. Капитан не обманывался: за искалеченной душой у Баки было достаточно трупов и без короля Ваканды, за которые его можно было бы убить без суда и следствия. ТʼЧалла это сделать мог. Но не стал.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Капитан, скосив глаза на кресло пилота и получив сдержанный кивок в ответ.  
  
Роджерс снова выдохнул, обвил рукой сломанные ребра и тяжело осел на пол, привалившись спиной к корпусу джета. Устало прикрыл глаза.  
  
Нет, дело было не в том, насколько сильно его избили, а в том — кто бил. Суперсыворотка здесь была бессильна ровно в той же степени, в какой бессильна она оказалась тогда, перед огнестрельными, ножевыми и следами смертельной рукопашной на всем теле.  
  
В этой, очередной на веку Капитана Америка войне, отгремевшей в одно мгновение, победителей не было, как не было их и в любом другом противостоянии. Были только жертвы: намеренные, оправданные, расходные. Были и будут последствия, за которые кто-то обязан будет взять на себя ответственность. Были и будут новые сюжеты для ночных кошмаров и причины для методичного уничтожения боксерских груш.  
  
Не то чтобы Капитан удивился или у него было на это хоть какое-то желание, но Ваканда оказалась неожиданно технологически передовой и, что куда более неожиданно, весьма толерантной. Было ли дело в приказе короля или просто в менталитете людей, но в Баки здесь видели исключительно жертву, нуждающуюся в помощи. Никто не пытался ежесекундно сравнить его лицо с фотороботом и приставить к нему до зубов вооруженный конвой. Это вновь распалило остывшую было в Капитане веру в человечность, а заодно с этим укрепило веру в то, что эта игра стоила свеч. Только теперь настало время оглянуться назад и исправить совершенные в спешке ошибки.  
  
Чем Капитан и занялся, едва полностью убедился в искренних намерениях ТʼЧаллы. Не то чтобы был повод сомневаться, не то чтобы бесконечно тактичные медики не ходили вокруг Баки по струнке, стараясь лишний раз вообще не выдавать своего существования, не то чтобы сам Баки реагировал на врачей как-то не так (хотя мог, и едва ли кто-то поставил бы ему это в вину), просто прежде, чем оставить его здесь, Стив должен был лишний раз убедиться.  
  
Первая ночь в тропиках выдалась не из легких, даже несмотря на наличие первоклассной системы контроля микроклимата и совершенных адаптационных возможностей их измененных сывороткой тел. Это притом, что гидровская сыворотка явно отличалась, а еще, насколько Стиву удалось разобраться в медицинской терминологии из отчетов, предоставленных TʼЧалле, значительная часть ее потенциала в случае с телом Баки тратилась на обеспечение совместимости живой ткани и вживленного металла, поэтому его регенерация не была совершенной. А еще Баки потерял руку, и от того, что от нее осталось, теперь было куда больше вреда, чем пользы. Это если она вообще когда-либо приносила пользы больше, чем вреда, что, по словам тех же всезнающих медиков, сомнительно.  
  
Первая ночь была длинной, и это казалось до абсурда странно, ведь еще совсем недавно им так отчаянно не хватало времени наедине. Стив не раз прокручивал в голове варианты диалогов, педантично выстраивая их вокруг наиболее ярких событий довоенного прошлого, которые могли бы помочь Баки вспомнить себя. Могли бы. Но теперь, после «Я помню их всех. Мои руки в крови» и задавленных криков в ночной полумрак, был ли в этом смысл? Прошлое не решало проблем настоящего, и в грустно-печальных полуулыбках, навеянных общими воспоминаниями о том, что когда-то было, но уже давно прошло, насквозь промерзло и сгорело в электрической дуге, нельзя было прятаться вечно. Таких воспоминаний, ярких и живых, общих и, возможно, личных, у Баки могло быть бесконечное множество, но ни одно из них не помогло в борьбе с вплавленной в его мозг программой, ни одно из них не спасло от почти свершенной мести Чёрной Пантеры и слепого отчаяния Железного Человека.  
  
Стив боялся, что друг не вспомнит, а теперь боится того, что он помнит слишком много, а все его заранее заготовленные и, казалось, единственно верные слова в одночасье потеряли смысл.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Бак, — в который раз упрямо твердил Роджерс, и каждое слово отдавалось болью в груди, хотя все ребра давно срослись, а синяки успели сменить палитру цвета. — Тот факт, что ты все помнишь теперь, не значит, что у тебя был выбор тогда.  
  
Слова звучали жалко до такой степени, что Капитан испытал поистине непреодолимое желание исполнить давнюю мечту Старка и дать самому себе по зубам. Вот только ничего другого на ум упрямо не шло, а тишина, при условии, что ни один из них уснуть не мог, давила так, будто дворец давно рухнул прямо им на головы.  
  
Как вдруг Баки совершенно серьезно и при этом с изрядной долей непринужденности стал расспрашивать Стива о ближайших планах, что вылилось в итоге в многочасовую увлеченную дискуссию о том, как, располагая тем немногим, что у них было, хакнуть неприступный Форт Боярд. В ответ на справедливый вопрос Роджерса Барнс неопределенно махнул рукой и, помолчав, хрипло добавил: «Неважно, забудь. Это русское. Я имел в виду…»  
  
Естественно, Кэп давно понял, что имелось в виду, снимая идеи у друга с языка и буквально продолжая начатые им мысли. Это было так болезненно знакомо, так грело и одновременно рвало в клочья душу, что в какой-то момент Стиву безотчетно захотелось убежать от этого приторно-сладкого, зыбкого, словно наркоз, чувства умиротворяющего спокойствия. Потому что рано или поздно оно непременно отхлынет, а на смену придет…  
  
— Стив, я так решил. Я этого хочу. Я уже натворил слишком много, и пока я еще принадлежу себе, пока я отвечаю за свои желания и действия, я должен…  
  
За окнами занимался рассвет, воздух ненадолго ослабил удушливые путы, и пока Баки спешил закончить мысль, словно опасаясь ее забыть, Стив уже лихорадочно выстраивал во внезапно просветлевшей голове цепь приоритетов из «решил», «хочу» и «должен».  
  
— Ты никому ничего не должен! — неожиданно резко высказался Капитан, дослушав мысль до конца лишь из уважения к личному мнению друга и его в кое-то веки неограниченной возможности его выразить. Полноценно и вслух. — Нет, Бак! Это не вариант. Забудь.  
  
Стив мог многого не понимать, большей части биографии Зимнего Солдата вовсе не знать, как не знать и самого… Солдата или Баки, или… Джеймса, или кого угодно другого, кто выглядел в точности, как его близкий друг. Того Баки из сорок четвертого он не удержал, тот Баки умер, того Баки жестоко убили. Стив давно принял эту горькую истину, когда как общение с Баки нынешним до боли напоминало ему ходьбу вслепую по минному полю. В этом человеке было так невыносимо много сходства, и одновременно он так сильно отличался…  
  
Лишь в одном Кэп был уверен ровно так же, как в том, что небо голубое, а солнце восходит на востоке: «хочу» голосом нынешнего Баки — это просто слово, повторенное как мантра или как приказ, произнесенное хрипловатым голосом сочетание букв, в котором смысла еще меньше, чем в тех разрозненных жутких словах на русском, активирующих директиву ГИДРы. В конце концов, нельзя хотеть вернуться в ад, не важно, кипит ли в нем смола или сжижается азот. И Баки, неважно, сколько в нем нынешнем осталось от него прежнего, этого совершенно точно не хотел. Иначе давно пустил бы себе в висок пулю, а не покупал бы на базаре сливы.  
  
Стив не отрицал, что… да, возможно, в заморозке его друг видел для себя избавление, что в забвении криогенной комы он искал безопасности: для себя и окружающих. Но Стив слишком хорошо знал: он, вероятно, был единственным, кто вообще знал, сколько в этой перспективе головокружительного обмана. Не принесет лед избавления, не подарит Баки то, в чем он так отчаянно нуждался и о чем никогда бы сам не попросил.  
  
Капитан, по обыкновению всегда знающий, что говорить, сейчас безнадежно потерялся в собственных мыслях.  
  
— Дай себе время, Баки, — почти взмолился, наконец, Роджерс, глядя вдаль на светлеющий горизонт. — Без необходимости бежать, прятаться и сражаться. Дай себе время просто пожить, скажем… три месяца, — Капитан потер рукой шею и крепко зажмурился, готовый к шквалу возражений. — Три месяца, Бак. И если по их истечении ты все еще будешь хотеть… — он почти сказал «вернуться в свой ночной кошмар», но вовремя осекся, — хотеть… этого, я возражать не стану.  
  
— Но я опасен, Стив! — Барнс напомнил с ледяным отвращением. — Из-за меня гибнут люди, из-за меня тебя записали в изменники родине. И ладно, если бы оно того стоило, если бы не было той чертовой тетради с директивой, способной в один момент вернуть меня под их контроль…  
  
— Ваканда — закрытая страна, сюда не пускают встречных-поперечных. Здесь не каждый знает английский, — Стив криво усмехнулся, — не говоря уже про русский. Кроме того, теперь мы… теперь я знаю, чего ожидать, Бак. ТʼЧалла знает, и он явно не парень с улицы, сможет обеспечить безопасность.  
  
— Знал бы ты, сколько раз я это уже слышал, — Барнс вздохнул печально и устало, и Роджерс мысленно взмолился, чтобы у друга не хватило сил продолжить этот спор, потому что у него самого их не было. — В разных контекстах.  
  
— Держу пари, что от меня ни разу. А это сильно меняет дело.  
  
— Стив…  
  
— Три месяца, Баки. Медики просили дать им фору и вполне доходчиво объяснили, что им будет проще искать решение, если они смогут с тобой… эм… контактировать.  
  
— Они этого не говорили.  
  
— Тебе — нет. Да и мне не особо, но перед Его Высочеством отчитались в полной мере.  
  
Только дело было отнюдь не в медиках, не их мнение Стив столь рьяно теперь отстаивал. Не мнение ТʼЧаллы и даже не свое собственное. Ведь он готов был насмерть стоять между Баки и криокамерой вовсе не ради себя. Просто он точно знал, чего Баки так отчаянно жаждал, знал по себе и был уверен, что криосон его надежд не оправдает.  
  
Кроме того, Баки все еще хотел жить. Стив видел отголосок этого желания в каждом взгляде друга, в каждом его движении. А ледяная кома — это не жизнь. Это всего лишь отчаянная попытка наказать себя единственным известным способом. Словно он и вправду того заслужил хоть на секунду за эти бесконечные семьдесят лет.  
  
Стив добела сжал кулаки. Он был должен другу так много, он задолжал ему целую жизнь, и черта с два он снова упустит шанс.  
  
Длинная, душная, тяжелая ночь — и сна ни в одном глазу. А утром предстояло лицом к лицу столкнуться с последствиями принятых решений.  
  
Винил ли он в чем-то Тони? Да, определенно, в паре десятков давно набивших оскомину пунктов, и вершину этого списка венчала чертова импульсивность, согласно которой Старк сначала с размахом и виртуозно делал, а лишь потом думал, пожираемый изнутри собственными демонами. Он едва ли не зубами впился в этот чертов Заковианский договор лишь потому, что чувствовал себя виноватым перед всем миром. Он запер Ванду в Башне, твердя, что это ради ее безопасности, но тут же, глазом не моргнув, вовлек в их распри ребенка. Он признал свой просчет с Земо, но едва увидел видео смерти родителей, призванное раздразнить, расковырять кривым ножом старую рану, снова, не думая, пошел в разнос, что почти стоило им всем жизней.  
  
Винил ли он Тони в безудержном желании отомстить за смерть родителей? Нет. Если бы от этого хоть на одну секундочку кому-то полегчало. Но ведь не полегчало бы, а лишь вскормило в подкорке Старка очередного демона.  
  
Письмо для Тони Стив написал перед вылетом, поинтересовавшись скорее самой возможностью его доставки, чем сроками.  
  
Операция «Форт Боярд», придуманная ночью почти в полубреду двумя избитыми суперсолдатами, сработала идеально, и по ее успешном окончании Стив остро жалел лишь о том, что рядом с ним и его освобожденной командой не было Баки.  
  
Их бессмысленная война интересов никого не оставила безучастным, и в ней каждый чего-то лишился. Капитан лишился щита и друга, рискуя в скором будущем лишиться еще одного, потому что воображаемые цифры безжалостно отсчитывали отведенный ему трехмесячный срок.  
  
ТʼЧалла быстро избавил Капитана от данной ему в самом начале знакомства привилегии возражать королю. Принять дар в виде нового щита из вибраниума Роджерса обязали законами Ваканды. С новой рукой для Баки оказалось намного сложнее, но, когда свою решающую лепту в спор внесли медики, Стив только спрятал улыбку в кулак и одними губами прошептал Его Величеству «Спасибо». Согласно многочисленным исследованиям, которым немало поспособствовал в свое время Альтрон, вибраниум давал идеальную совместимость с живой тканью, что разом решало не одну сотню обычно возникающих при протезировании проблем. О том, что чертежи для новой руки прислал Тони, Наташа посчитала нужным рассказать лишь спустя два часа после начала операции. И только через неделю Стив решил, что Баки тоже заслуживает это знать.  
  
— Что ж… Обещай мне, что не кинешься мстить Старку и не подпишешь на это всю команду, если я внезапно умру, — невозмутимо сказал Баки, продолжая мерно тягать живой рукой внушительного вида гантель.  
  
— Бак… — первой мыслью Капитана было что-то вроде «это у Тони такой особенный способ примирения», но он не строил радужных перспектив раньше времени и, более того, не навязывал их Баки, у которого на все происходящее был совершенно иной взгляд. Поэтому Стив, прокрутив все это в голове, поспешил сменить тему. К тому же факт, что Барнс тягал увесистую гантель одной правой рукой вместо того, чтобы резво отжимать штангу двумя, настораживал. — Техники горды собой до безумия, медики восторгаются потенциалом регенерации, а физиотерапевты в один голос утверждают, что ты управляешься с ней, как с родной… — в груди у Стива болезненно кольнуло на последнем слове, а к горлу подступил ком.  
  
— Ну… она легче, — охотно подхватил Баки, словно бы и не заметил сдавленных интонаций друга. — Не то чтобы прежняя была тяжелой… — опустив в очередной раз гантель, Барнс безотчетно для самого себя поморщился, словно с трудом вытягивая из глубин на поверхность забытые ощущения, после чего задумчиво закончил: — Наверное, все-таки была. Если сравнивать с этой, — скосив взгляд влево, он медленно сжал и разжал бионические пальцы. — К прежней я привыкал намного дольше. Но знаешь?.. — внезапно в его взгляде промелькнул смутно знакомый Стиву огонек азарта. — Ничто так не мотивирует на тренировку единственной живой руки, как отсутствие ее металлической копии. К тому же, подходящего веса для бионики я здесь пока не нашел, так что…  
  
— А спорим, я найду? — внезапно из дверного проема раздался знакомый голос, и Стив отвлекся на него, весьма удачно забыв все то, что занималось в нем, грозясь обернуться бурей. Наташа стояла, расслабленно прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки и загадочно улыбаясь. — В паре кварталов отсюда, — она неопределенно мотнула головой в сторону, — есть просто потрясающая тренажерка под открытым небом. Стройка называется, — помолчав буквально секунду, чтобы оценить меняющиеся выражения смотрящих на нее лиц, Романофф хитро изогнула бровь. — Или холодолюбивый Снежный Барс боится перегреться на солнцепеке?  
  
Странное, хоть и смутно знакомое словосочетание осталось зияющим пробелом в понимании Роджерса прежде всего потому, что сказано было на русском.  
  
— Что еще за?..  
  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — с вызовом ответил Баки, сверля Наташу горящим взглядом. У Стива при виде таких его глаз каждый раз перехватывало дыхание, потому что каждый миг, когда кто-то или что-то заставляло Баки так смотреть, Стив чувствовал внутри надежду. Надежду в конце концов сломать фантомный таймер. — И пора бы тебе запомнить, Вдова, что брать меня на понт — плохая идея!  
  
— Тише, Барсик… — снова произнеся странное слово на русском, Наташа чуть попятилась, словно дрессировщица, укрощающая хищника. Стив про себя отметил, что, как только представится возможность, серьезно обсудит с Наташей ее манеру переходить на русский в присутствии Баки. — Не так резво. Там ведь и правда солнцепек. Сперва надо что-то сделать с твоими лохмами.  
  
— Наташа…  
  
На очередное предостережение Романофф лишь закатила глаза.  
  
— Да, Капитан Наседка?  
  
Наташа была той, вероятно, единственной в окружении Стива, которая умела создать иллюзию абсолютной покорности и подчинения при полном отсутствии и того и другого. Страшная женщина.  
  
— Идем, Стив, — Баки поддел его живым плечом, разряжая обстановку. — Проследишь, чтобы она не обрила меня наголо.  
  
Капитан догадался, что пытаться узнать у Наташи, откуда она владеет парикмахерским искусством, будет сродни допросу агента ГИДРы, поэтому он даже пытаться не стал. Вместо этого лишь послушно держал фотографию-образец, в глубине души и желая, и боясь увидеть конечный результат.  
  
С чего вдруг Баки решил поменять имидж? Слишком наивно даже для Стива было полагать, что лишь потому, что тропический климат в сочетании с длинной волос стал доставлять ему неудобство. Едва ли Баки вообще был способен расценить это как неудобство, да и за пределами комплекса он был в последний раз… когда? И он вообще там был?  
  
Стива в очередной раз кольнуло под ребра, и он отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Потому что если вся эта затея — не признак перемен к лучшему, тогда это верный предвестник глобальной катастрофы, знаменующей его очередное грандиозное фиаско.  
  
— Эй… — оклик Баки вырвал его из раздумий. — Прежде чем смотреться в зеркало, хочу услышать веское слово Капитана Америка.  
  
Стив, конечно, обладал свойственной творческому человеку немалой фантазией и успел многое себе вообразить, но итог все равно превзошел его самые смелые ожидания. Он словно в одночасье переместился в прошлое и смотрел глаза в глаза тому самому парню в новехонькой сержантской форме, который с нескрываемой гордостью сообщал ему, что отправляется на фронт. Кроме всего прочего он был еще и гладко выбрит, что разом стерло с его лица лет десять по общепринятой шкале и все семьдесят по строго индивидуальной для суперсолдат.  
  
Стив молчал, потрясенно приоткрыв рот и даже не пытаясь совладать с собой, а Барнс, видимо, решивший не мучить более расспросами и не мучиться любопытством, просто развернулся и молча нашел взглядом зеркало.  
  
Смотрелся в него, в общей сложности, секунд тридцать, а затем просто ушел, всё также не сказав ни слова, а у Стива возникло смутное предчувствие, что сейчас его бы не остановил даже танк.  
  
Посеревшее архивное фото молодого сержанта осталось сиротливо лежать на столе.  
  
Отпущенный Капитану срок неумолимо истекал, и где-то на нижних уровнях восточного крыла уже готовили к активации криокамеру. Стив лично видел баллоны с сжиженным азотом, и эта почти обыденная картина прочно отпечаталась у него на сетчатке, словно приговор без права на обжалование.  
  
Эта картинка стала ему будильником, четвертую ночь стабильно выдергивающим его из постели. Только сегодня кроме яркой вспышки перед глазами было что-то еще, постороннее, и Капитану пришлось как следует напрячь свои усиленные чувства, чтобы сквозь высокотехнологичные, обычному уху звуконепроницаемые стены расслышать отголоски того, что его разбудило.  
  
Выскользнув из постели, Стив, словно ведомый инстинктом зомби, побрел в ближайший спортзал.  
  
Свет был полностью погашен, но естественного ночного освещения из панорамных окон хватило его острому зрению, чтобы увидеть общую картину в деталях.  
  
Тяжело дыша и издавая дикие гортанные рыки-стоны-крики, Баки остервенело колотил одинокую грушу. На сей раз обеими руками и попеременно ногами, что казалось совсем уж странным прежде всего потому, что груша стойко выдерживала натиск, Бог весть чем намертво крепленая к потолку.  
  
Стив молча наблюдал. И если вначале он думал, что хуже быть не может, то понял, как сильно ошибся, уже по истечении первой минуты своего присутствия. Потому что Баки свирепел с каждой секундой все сильнее, очевидно, намеренный во что бы то ни стало уничтожить престранный инвентарь, дерзнувший выдержать его удар левой. Он двигался слишком резко, молниеносные, полные дикой агрессии удары едва ли можно было заметить, и даже на слух они перестали четко различаться. В конце концов, все слилось в единый душераздирающий вопль, идущий из глубин груди, с которым Баки вывернулся в прыжке и мощным ударом голени отправил наконец-то выпотрошенную грушу в стремительный полет до дальней стены.  
  
Какое-то время ночная тишина нарушалась лишь звуком его тяжелого загнанного дыхания. Баки стоял спиной ко входу, левым боком к окнам. Лунный свет играл зловещими бликами в каплях пота на обнаженных мускулах и отражался в полированном, точно повторяющем анатомический рельеф металле. За те шесть часов, что Баки провел в операционной, израсходовав десятикратную убойную дозу сильнейших анестетиков, гуманным врачам двадцать первого века хватило времени поработать и над эстетической стороной вопроса — новой рубцовой ткани они не добавили, пообещали, что старая сойдет сама, если вибраниум приживется, как надо. Похоже, что прижился, потому что лучистый венец грубых шрамов от места стыка по направлению к лопатке теперь как будто сгладился. Или это свет так падал. Или Кэп просто привык. В той степени, в которой вообще возможно привыкнуть к чему-то подобному.  
  
— Бак… — тихо позвал Стив, но ответа не дождался. Либо его просто не услышали, либо проигнорировали, что куда вероятнее, а настаивать он не стал, решив запастись терпением.  
  
Сперва Баки рывками покрутился, очевидно, обыскивая пространство на предмет еще одной груши или чего-нибудь ей на замену. Не нашел. Чужого присутствия не заметил, а потому, постояв еще секунду, решительно направился к одной из стен — той, что противоположна окнам и почти свободна от инвентаря. Достигнув цели, начал методично впечатывать голые кулаки прямо в бетонную плоскость. И ведь не просто примерялся, не на прочность проверял — осыпал глухими ударами в полную силу, на каждом замахе издавая короткие гортанные вскрики.  
  
У Роджерса сердце ёкнуло в груди, а горло сковал спазм, совсем как при астме, мешая ему выкрикнуть предостережение. Впрочем, даже будь он способен говорить, вряд ли Барнс готов был слушать, поэтому, после энного количества неудачных попыток прервать самоистязание, у Капитана не осталось другого выбора, кроме как набросится на друга сзади и кольцом сжать руки вокруг его каменных, конвульсивно дергающихся в попытке освободиться рук.  
  
— Остановись, Баки! — закричал Стив, оттаскивая Барнса подальше от растрескавшейся штукатурки на измазанной кровью стене. — Хватит! Хватит, Баки, всё! Слышишь меня? Это я… Это Стив…  
  
Но Баки дергался, сражаясь за свободу, орал, срывая горло, и активно помогал себе свободными ногами, давая тем самым понять, что нет, он не услышал и не воспринял из сказанного ни слова. И совершенно точно не собирался прекращать.  
  
Получив одновременно подсечку и удар затылком в нос, Капитан окончательно включился в рабочий режим. Он разжал захват, отпуская, но тут же схватил противника за плечо и рывком развернул к себе лицом, тесня от периметра к центру зала.  
  
Их мощи не выдерживали боксерские груши. У них никогда не было партнера в спарринге, потому что никто в здравом уме не хотел становиться инвалидом вне реальной битвы. Ни один тренажер не справлялся с необходимой им нагрузкой, потому что добирались до них они обычно в том состоянии, когда их внутренняя боль превышала максимальные значения нагрузочных датчиков. А это — сейчас происходящее — было на стыке несбыточной мечты с жестокой реальностью, нечто на грани пытки и наслаждения, нечто сакральное…  
  
Оба забыли про все правила боя и все мыслимые запреты. Оба бились жестко, не играя в поддавки и не щадя, почти также, как тогда, на геликарриере, только сегодня без пистолетов и ножей, голыми руками, обнаженной болью. В каждом пропущенном ударе Стиву хотелось слышать: «Ненавижу!», «Предатель!», «Не удержал!», «Бросил!» В каждом движении ему навязчиво чудилось: «Слабак!», «Сопляк!», «Собственного друга спасти не смог, хотя наглости хватило назваться защитником планеты!» Но Баки не говорил ни слова, только рычал, в слепой ярости нанося удары и все чаще подставляясь под ответные, под те из них, что самые удачные, меткие, по болевым точкам. В тот момент, когда Стив отрезвел достаточно, чтобы понять происходящее, он почти вывернул и сломал Баки правую руку, пока тот, не защищаясь и не отбиваясь, давился криком, одновременно слишком громким и слишком тихим.  
  
— Достаточно! — Стив, тяжело дыша, сплюнул кровью в сторону и вместо очередного удара накрепко зажал Барнса в смирительных объятиях. — Хватит, Бак! Мы закончили! Мы закончили. Закончили…  
  
Пока Стив восстанавливал дыхание, Баки еще пару раз ощутимо рванулся из объятий, а потом еще раз, уже слабее, и еще раз, на рефлексе…  
  
— Я помню их всех, Стив! Я помню каждого! Говарда и Марию Старк… помню всех по имени. Их не перечесть.  
  
Мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плечи друга, в полыхающее жаром живое и ледяное металлическое, Стив не дал отвести взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, Бак. Я знаю…  
  
— Я убийца, — взвыл Барнс, точно подраненный, но взгляда не отвел. — Не ГИДРа, никто другой! Я! Это я смотрел им в глаза! Я…  
  
— И этот факт никто не в силах изменить, — решительно произнес Роджерс, и голос его на этот раз был тверже стали. — Никогда! Неважно, взломают твою программу или нет, неважно, сколько лет и десятилетий ты пролежишь в заморозке! Ты проснешься когда-нибудь, и все они будут с тобой, стоять у тебя за спиной и кричать в твоей голове. Твои руки всегда будут в крови!  
  
Баки затих и потрясенно моргнул, а затем просто осел на пол, влекомый моментально возросшей в миллион раз беспощадной гравитацией, утянув за собой вцепившегося в него Роджерса.  
  
— Думаешь, я желаю тебе этого ада? — спросил Стив уже гораздо спокойнее. — Думаешь, криокамера, будь она трижды проклята, — это все, что ты заслужил?  
  
Собирая по крупицам разбежавшиеся по разным уголкам сознания мысли, Барнс хотел кричать: «Нет!» Потому что он заслужил худшего, хотя его мозг, наверняка, знакомый со всеми когда-либо существующими пытками, прямо сейчас упрямо отказывался это самое худшее воображать. Но Стив так и не дал продолжить, он даже «Нет!» сказать не дал.  
  
— Бога ради, Бак! Мы не можем повернуть вспять время! Я не могу вернуться назад в сорок четвертый и все исправить! Ты не можешь воскресить тех, кого убил, будучи Солдатом! Но ведь жизнь продолжается, мы здесь и сейчас, и время никто не останавливал. Ты не изменишь прошлое, но будущее — оно прямо перед тобой. В нем десятки и сотни людей, потомков тех,.. других, которым когда-нибудь обязательно понадобится помощь и которых можно будет спасти. Одного, двоих, сотню или больше. Это единственный верный способ заставить призраков из прошлого молчать. Поверь мне, Бак, я знаю, о чем говорю! Во льду покоя нет. А это — то, что я хочу, чтобы ты принял, то, во что я хочу, чтобы ты поверил, — когда-нибудь станет твоим искуплением…  
  
«...за то, в чем ты не виноват», — закончил Капитан про себя, бессильно уронив голову на бионическое плечо друга. — Прости меня, Бак.  
  
Ответные слова не звучали так долго, что, в конце концов, Стив перестал их ждать: ответа, комментария, любой реакции. На этот раз он, кажется, сделал все, что мог, теперь настала очередь Баки: либо схватиться за протянутую руку, либо, как тогда, той проклятой осенью сорок четвертого, упасть во льды.  
  
— Программа ГИДРы, — наконец, тихо, но с нажимом произнес Баки, коротко ругнулся на непонятном языке и подобрал ноги, чтобы снять свой вес со Стива и сесть самостоятельно. — Я создан убивать!  
  
— А еще ты жил в той квартирке в Бухаресте, вел тот блокнот, куда записывал воспоминания, особенно важные помечая цветными закладками, и покупал себе еду у местных торговцев. А когда за тобой пришли, чтобы стрелять на поражение, ты пообещал мне не убивать, — предвидя следующий аргумент, Стив продолжил говорить, не дав времени задуматься. — Однажды Мстители уже сражались за тебя, как за члена команды. Да, тогда только потому, что я попросил, но теперь все изменилось.  
  
— Это, — Барнс ткнул себя бионическим пальцем в висок, до боли правдоподобно изобразив выстрел в упор. — Никуда не делось.  
  
— Это… — Стив намерено выдержал паузу перед более содержательной частью. — Никогда не сработает снова. Сказать, почему? Теперь мы знаем, что оно есть, и мы будем готовы. И я вырву язык тому, кто попытается, раньше, чем он откроет рот. Нат свернет ему шею, Клинт всадит стрелу ему в глаз, Сэм отправит в неконтролируемый полет без парашюта, а Ванда… Ванда останется рядом с тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Потому что именно так мы работаем. И мы своих не бросаем.  
  
Баки кашлянул задавленным смехом и сплюнул в сторону, все еще опасаясь смотреть открыто.  
  
— По-прежнему слишком упрям, чтобы избежать драки, а, Стив?  
  
Капитан собрал волю в кулак и прочистил горло. Отведенные ему три месяца истекают сегодня в 6:15 утра, то есть, ровно через час.  
  
— Я не могу принять это решение за тебя, Баки. И я не вправе оспорить твой выбор, каким бы он ни был. Ты должен сам мне сказать, продолжим ли мы эту драку… вместе или я уйду один?  
  
Оставшийся час, а затем еще какое-то время до тех пор, пока дворец не ожил и не заходил ходуном от дневной активности, они так и просидели на матах спортзала. Помятые, избитые и окровавленные, но с широченными улыбками на лицах, они вспоминали довоенный Бруклин.  
  
— Это… эм… — на очередной, пустячный вроде бы вопрос Баки нахмурился, задумавшись, и пропустил металлическую пятерню через короткие волосы, — это у Романофф игра слов такая, — уголок его губы пополз вверх в усмешке. — «Сержант Барнс» по произношению созвучно с русским «Снежный Барс» — леопард такой, в горах живет. Наташа нашла это символичным. Сказала, это неплохое кодовое имя на смену Зимнему Солдату.  
  
Голубые глаза, теперь не спрятанные за завесой длинных волос и козырьком бейсболки, смотрели открыто, с робкой надеждой и немым вопросом, и Капитан Америка едва мог сдержать непрошенные и, в общем-то, никому абсолютно не нужные, но такие обжигающе горячие слезы.  
  
Его друг сегодня дал себе шанс.  
  
В его отборной команде сегодня на постоянной основе появился новый незаменимый боец, который мог абсолютно без ущерба для здоровья быть его спарринг-партнером.  
  
В компьютеризированной пропускной системе обозначилось пока ни к кому и ни к чему особо не привязанное, но все же существующее русскоязычное словосочетание «Снежный Барс».  
  
Подозрительно удачно угадав время, в приемную ТʼЧаллы позвонил Тони.  
  
И только подготовленная криокамера на нижних уровнях восточного сектора осталась без должного внимания.  
  
Потому что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс сегодня выбрал жизнь.


End file.
